Mannequins and other systems for displaying sample merchandise to consumers have long been used to both demonstrate how merchandise, such as clothing and/or accessories, will look during use and to entice consumers to purchase corresponding merchandise products. Mannequins generally require a lower structure for supporting the mannequins and therefore, often are not well adapted for use in small areas. In addition, the lower structures are often large enough to be distracting to the sample merchandise on display. Accordingly, a need for new sample merchandise displays continues to exist.